The Fight
by StraightLife116
Summary: Being the daughter of a drug addict may seem hard, but to Caprice "Stoney" Carcetti it's all she's ever known. She loves her life and loves her father. What will Stoney do when a family intervention forces her to navigate life alone for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Being the daughter of a drug addict may seem hard, but to Caprice "Stoney" Carcetti it's all she's ever known. She loves her life and loves her father. It's them against the world. That's all shattered when one day a family she never knew about enters the scene and rocks her world forever. Now, what will Stoney do when a family intervention forces her to navigate life alone for the first time?

**A/N**: NEW STOREH! Whooho!~See you at the bottom guys!

* * *

><p>Santo "Stone" Carcetti had it all, money, fame, and family. That is until one ounce of crack cocaine entered into his life. In one instant nothing else mattered. Not his money. Not his illustrious career. Not his family Not his daughter...or his son. Not even his wife. All that mattered was getting another score of crack. CRACK.<p>

Now, fifteen years and infinite heartache later, Stone Carcetti, is a broken, distant , and cold old man. His once shimmering black hair, was now a faded distant memory of chrome and tangles. No longer did women and children flock to him, now they ran from him tightly holding onto their purses as the children stared and pointed. That was just how far he'd fallen. He was a black sheep in a world of pure-breeds. He was a social pariah. Scum. Bottom of the barrel. He was a drug addict.

After a night of intense drinking, drugging, and booze, Stone found himself immersed in yet a tangled dilemma of cat and mouse. He has no one to call to come and bail him out. He's alienated everyone and his phone calls no longer matter. All Stone can do is wither and wait hoping that someone bails him out. What a long night it'd be.

_Eight hours later_

As the sun began to enter into the small cramped cell Stone heard the pounding footsteps of a guard. Without looking up, Stone gingerly picked himself off of the ground and dusted himself off. "Carcetti, you're spurng." Stone followed the guard out of the cell and into the halls as he shook off the pins and needles that had formed inside of his legs. He hated night of withdrawals, the cramps, the convulsions. Stone ran his hand through his damp hair, what he hated most of all was knowing that it meant that his little girl had to spend the night alone. Stone entered the room with countless police still glaring at him and smiled. He still knew how to captivate a room.

"It's ok boys, don't worry. I left plenty out there for you." Stone smirked as one of the cops pushed him out of the door. "No, need to get testy." The door slammed in his face and Stone was left to embrace the crisp fresh air that filled his lungs. He turned to walk down the street knowing that his ride was waiting. He shook his head, as much as he hated to say it, his daughter was a chip off of the old block. She really was, she had his wit, and his humor, but most importantly his street smarts and knack for sheer flair. Stone shook his head as he heard the grumble of a Cadillac approaching. Stone turned around to see the relaxed face of his twelve year old daughter pulling up behind him. She jumped out and hugged him as the car skidded to a stop.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said. Stone smiled and shrugged.

"I could say the same about you, shrimp." The young girl shook her head and walked around the vehicle entering on the passenger side. She hated driving, that is unless it was something stolen…and fast. Then however, she'd enjoy a good ride, just as much as the next person. What she hated by far the most was climbing into the old caddy and trying to hotwire the already over frayed wires. She licked her lips, there was no car she couldn't boost.

Stone slid in next to her and smiled. "I see you never fail to disappoint me, kid." The young girl shrugged.

"Didn't know you were still waiting."

"Oh, but I am."

That was it, that was how they conversed. In short succinct dialogue. There was no point to speak in any depth, he wouldn't be able to remember any of it anyway. Stoney had learned long ago that short quick sentences could be remembered for days maybe weeks even if it was a good week. If it was a bad week, maybe an hour. Stoney never knew which it'd be, all she knew that she better try. Not trying was as good as giving up on him, and that was something she refused to do. She simply refused. She'd try as long as he'd try.

The two rode in silence as they drove near the outskirts of town where their little hole in the wall was. It wasn't much, but it was enough to allow Stone to stretch out his inheritance to continue living a life of booze, crack, and happiness while still giving his daughter a roof over her head. On the way back, the young girl slipped into a deep sleep. Stone shook his head as he watched her drift off into a peaceful slumber. She was his alright. To call her his spitting image wouldn't do it justice, they were clones. From the their distant grey eyes, to the coldness that they lived with, they were the exact same. There was nothing about them that would distinguish them as separate, and they weren't. Never, in their twelve years together had they been a part for longer than two nights. Never. Not even when social services took her away, or when Stone spent his countless nights in the hospital. Somehow, someway they always found each other. Home was where the heart is. Home was what they had, when they were together. As far as Stone was concerned that's how they'd always be…together.

* * *

><p>John Cena walked into his kitchen after a long day of weekend of work. He loved his job as a WWE superstar, but he loved his family more. He never imagined how drastic his life would change after his family moved from a small town in Massachusetts to a suburb of upstate New York. That is where he met his best friends and lifelong buddies, the Carcetti-Orton family. The Carcetti-Ortons were a family of generational Italian wealth. For as far back as anyone could trace, they'd been aristocrats. The family was made up of three boys and one girl. Needless to say when the Cenas moved in two streets over the children became inseparable forming a lifelong bond.<p>

John came around the corner of his house and snuck up on his wife who gasped at his touch. She turned around smiling at him. "Tesoro mio." (my darling) The two shared a kiss and then broke apart as they heard feet scurrying. They smiled as little Nico John came barreling into the kitchen.

"Papa!" John glanced at his wife who shrugged smiling.

"Papa? What happened to daddy?" John turned to his wife. "More Italian? Geez, I'm already struggling to understand Carina when she talks, not him too?" His wife shrugged.

"At least, you have a translator." The two moved in for a kiss when Nico gagged.

"Eww gross, stop that." John smiled and ruffled his son's curly mop.

"Don't be jealous little man." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Carina, Papà è casa." (...daddy is home.) John smilled he couldn't help but to love his wife. She'd given him more than he could ever ask for. Almost instantaneously they heard another pair of footsteps running through the house.

"Daddy!" John smiled as walked towards his daughter.

"Now, there's my baby girl, I love it when someone in the house speaks English." Carina smiled at her father. He was simply the best. He never hesitated to tell her how beautiful she was or clear his schedule just to spend time with her. She was for sure a daddy's girl.

"I'm glad you're back, the rugrat here was giving me a headache." Nico snorted.

"Non è vero!" (That's not true.) John rolled his eyes as his sixteen year old daughter and his eleven year old son when at it in a language that he only understood in bits and pieces. He looked at his wife, who looked a bit preoccupied.

"Enough, you two," John said still staring at his wife who was paying them no mind at all. "Why don't you go and get started on your homework before dinner, me and Mama, need to talk." The two nodded and left the room scowling at each other. John turned to his wife with concern. "Tess, what's wrong?" His wife looked up at him and simply walked toward the answering machine.

"Tess, this is me, Nuccio. I just walked into work today and I found out that Stone was in here again last night. They say he looks pretty bad. I think we need to do something here really quick. They say he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. I'll be by after work. Ciao." John stared at his wife who was had her head cradled in her hands. In a swift motion, John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. He continued to rub her back in smooth circles as her chest heaved up and down. He shook his head. He hated to see her cry. John hated Stone more for making her cry. Why'd he have to go and be a heartless jerk? First he'd walked out on his job, then his family, and now this. He just seemed to be a cycle of never-ending drama.

John vividly remembered the day eleven years ago, when he was on his way to the airport and found Tess, Carina, and Giovanni huddled under a bridge in front of a fire trying to get warm. It had been two years after the divorce legal disputes that left them destitute and 'without a pot to piss in.' John had spent almost forty-five minutes trying to convince them to come home with him. It would only be until they could get on their feet he said. Still, they wouldn't budge. John would never forget the look of hopelessness that they shared. It seemed like the world was a lost cause for them. Like they'd given up beleiving that anyone could ever care for them. John burned with anger. He hated what Stone had done to them, he hated what the crack had done to him. He just hated Stone…with every fiber of his being. He _hated_ him.

Tess finally stopped crying and composed herself. John put his hands on her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He cupped her face in his hands. "Are you ok, now?" Tess took a deep breath and nodded.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." John sighed, they went through this at least twice a year. Every time, Tess would be right there ready to help Stone only to see him steal their money and their time. John was tired of it.

"Tess, mio amore, we have nothing to do with this anymore. Stone's a grown man and as much as we'd all like to see him get it together its his call. _His._" Tess nodded. (...my love.)

"I know that John, I do, but…"

"But what, Tess, but what?"

"There's something else." John was confused…something else? Fearing the worst, John treaded lightly.

"L-like what?" Tess took a deep breath, but the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. A few moments later, Randy Carcetti-Orton walked in. He hugged Tess and shook John's hand. "Bro, um can you go wait in the living room, me and Tess were just talking and…." Tess shook her head.

"No, John, Randy already knows." John was really starting to get worried.

"W-what's going on guys?" John looked between the two. Tess looked around as Randy bit his lip. "What guys!" The voice raising made Tess flinch and John sighed. She had never recovered from the years of verbal and physical abuse from Stone. Randy took a step forward.

"John, we have to help Stone, because well, he has another kid." John smiled in confusion.

"What?" Randy wrapped his arms around Tess who was about to breakdown at any minute.

"John, Stone cheated on Tess before they split up. He has a kid and he's raising her." John stopped for a minute. So all the while Stone was accusing Tess of cheating, he'd been the one doing it himself? John shook his head, his hatred for the man was growing by the second.

"What does this have to do with us?" Tess stepped forward.

"John, he's on crack, ok crack? Have you seen what he's done to our children? They haven't seen him in almost twelve years and yet they still have nightmares. We can't let him do that to another child. We can't." She sighed. "I can't." John sighed.

"Fine, what do we do?" Tess looked at Randy.

"We fight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN II:** Hey guys! Thanks for checking this one out…it's the product of a 430am wake up session. :P

Yes, this is a slight AU, but not totally. Both John and Randy are still WWE superstars, just different family lines.

Stone is a former wrestler as well, but his heyday has well passed.

This will be a drama filled with twists and turns and we discover, just what can happen _when the rubber meets the road._

**A/N III**: _Next chapter...Stone and his family reunite...er sort of._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

><p>Stoney stared outside the car window as John drove down the road. She was so pissed. Why did she have to be stuck on the road with him and Randy for the summer? She shook her head, she couldn't believe her misfortune. Stoney sighed as the car drove closer to the arena, all she wanted was her daddy. Just him and nothing else. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she remembered what had happened two days before.<p>

_The day had started off well, she'd woken up and made herself a bowl of cereal. She shook her head when she saw her father reclining in his chair nursing a beer bottle. Stoney walked over to the closet pulling out a blanket and covered her father. She smiled, even though he did have his problems, he always provided more than enough love for her, more than enough. Stoney kissed his cheek before returning to her own room to go back to sleep. She'd been tired after waiting up all night for him the night before. Those nights always seemed to bring back her youthful nature; on those nights she always found herself wondering what would happen if he never came back. What would happen if he died? What would happen if she was left all alone? She shuddered, but the thought always remained in her mind...what would happen?  
><em>

_Stoney woke up from her dreamy slumber when she heard her father yelling and slurring his words incoherently. She sighed and rolled out of bed. She knew that if they were drug dealers coming to collect money that she should hide in the closet. She was almost into the small room when she heard her father's voice boom through the tiny one bedroom apartment. "Stoney, come in here!" She looked around and cautiously walked out of her room, this had never happened before. Slowly she walked into the open area where Stone liked to smoke. She was a little unnerved by the three large men and small petite woman standing next to her father. She could feel the tension in the air."Stoney, come here," her father said gruffly. She looked up at him wearily and slowly walked towards him. When she got near him, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Stoney, this is your Uncle Nuccio, Uncle Randy, the beautiful Tess," he paused when he looked and John and grunted, "and the home wrecker." John scoffed. Stoney narrowed her eyes at Tess._

"_Is this the woman who threw you out?" Stone smiled._

"_Something like that. Anyway, these folks say, I'm raising you wrong, am I?" Stoney wrapped her arm around her father's large wrist. _

"_No Daddy, I love you." Stone nodded and wrapped his hand in hers._

"_See she's happy. Now get out." The people stood their ground. Stone sighed and crossed the room pulling Stoney with him. He sat down in his recliner and pulled his daughter onto his lap. "Well you might as well tell her why you think she needs to leave." Stoney felt relieved when Stone wrapped her arms around her. She really needed that, it always freaked her out when people came by trying to take her away. She loved her daddy...and hated people who tried to take her from him._

_Stoney smiled as she listened to the adults bicker, she was in her own world. All she could think about was how much she loved sitting on his lap, he'd often tell her stories about his wrestling days, or his childhood, and mostly just his life in general. She smiled, she loved his road stories. Especially the ones with..  
><em>

"_Stoney, these idiots are talkin to ya." Stoney looked up uninterestedly. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Sweetie, we just want to help you and your daddy."_

"_I don't need help, and neither does he," she deadpanned. Stone smiled at his daughter, she was sure his alright. Stone smiled. He was sure they'd stay together, the other four adults however disagreed._

"_Sweetie, we think you and your daddy need help, but just in different ways." Stoney rolled her eyes._

"_I told ya the first time, we don't dumb trick." John sprang into action._

"_Watch your mouth." Stone practically threw Stoney off of his lap as he jumped into John's face. _

"_Don't you ever yell at my daughter! You piece of trash." _

"_Your daughter? Please she's two minutes short of being an orphan." Stoney look liberty with his words and sprang into action. She quickly kicked him in his man parts and punched him as he bent down. The melee happened so quickly that no one including Stone himself could respond before the dust had settled._

"_Don't talk about my daddy, you butt wipe." Stone laughed as everyone else in the room looked on like they'd just witnessed the apocalypse. What'd just happened?_

Stoney sighed when the car rolled to a stop. John pulled the car to a stop and turned towards the girl. He honestly, wasn't very pleased that he had to watch her, but she hadn't left her any other choice. Not with the way she'd acted when they were at the Cena house. He sighed, within the first hour of being at their house, she'd started fights with all three kids, Tess, _and _the maid. He sighed, he'd have to set down some ground rules while she'd be traveling with them. There was no way he was going to let her street attitude mar his job reputation. No way.

"Caprice, this is my job, so you have to behave and stay close to me and Uncle Randy, ok?" Stoney continued staring out of the window and didn't respond. Out of all of the people in her father's family, she hated John and Tess the most. It had been their fault that her dad had lost all of his money. As far as she was concerned they were the enemy. "Caprice?"

"It's Stoney," she ground out. John sucked his breath and rolled his eyes. "Grab your bag and stay close to me." Stoney merely rolled out of the car and grabbed her backpack. She sighed and looked down at the ground. She was still self-conscious of her black eye.

_After an hour of having his parenting skills attacked Stone was over it. He was so ready to throw his brothers, his ex, and that douche bag right out on their ears. "Caprice, baby, go and wait for me in the other room." Stoney shook her head. _

"_Papa, __voglio__ stare__ con__te." (...I want to stay with you)__ Stone hardened his eyes._

"_I mean it. __Vai!" (..go!) Stoney shuddered and took off to her room. He scared her when he got like that. She shook her head, she really didn't want to leave him. She heard the yelling intensify and the argument erupt in Italian. She shuddered when she heard a crash. Then she heard her father scream in pain. Able to remain restricted anymore she ran into the room to see her father clasping his bleeding right hand. She gasped, she'd seen him bloody before, but he'd always been in control then, not now. This man had contorted features and was fuming. "Daddy!" Stone turned around furiously. _

"_Tornate __nella __stanza!" (...get back in the room!) Stoney stopped dead in her tracks and gulped. Stoney didn't move and the arguing started right back up. Stoney was becoming concerned, who was this man? The arguing intensified far beyond the bits of Italian she could understand. She was beginning to fear for more than just her father's temper. "Caprice!" Stoney looked up frightened as her father turned to glare at John. Only Stoney knew what he was about to do, she'd seen it too many times. She gulped when Stone moved in for the kill and ran across the room._

"_Daddy no!" Stone being so angry that his plan had been thwarted turned and struck the first thing in his path...Stoney. The little girl fell to the floor clutching her face as everyone in the room stood wide eyed. What had he done?_

Stoney shuddered as she remembered the pain that hit when her father had hit her. She sighed, she never wanted any of this. _Never. _All she'd wanted was her and her daddy to be left alone. She grunted as she walked down the twisting and winding halls. Her dad had always told her stories of these places, but she always figured he'd be there with her when she experienced them.

She winced when her face ran into the back of John's torso. John looked back at her. "Can't you at least pay attention?" Stoney scowled up at him. "Look, we're here." Stoney followed John into the locker room and pointed to a bench. "Sit." Stoney merely stood and stared at him.

"I'm not a dog," she said. John grunted.

"Look, just stay here and don't move. I need to go and find Randy." Stoney rolled her eyes and sat on the bench while John left the room. She sighed, and lay back. All she could ever seem to do was make people hate her. Now, on most occasions that was more than enough to supply her eternal happiness, but in this case it was the cause of her distress. How was she supposed to survive six months without the only person in the world who cared about her? How?

The door opened and Stoney glanced at the man she'd never seen before. He was shortish with scruffy beard and short buzzed hair. "Hello? You seen John or Randy?" She shook her head. The man looked around. "You can't answer me?" He walked closer to her. "You too good or something?" She stood up.

"Nope, just not scared of you." The man took a step back.

"I like you kid." She raised her eyebrow. "Phil Brooks."

"Stoney Carcetti." Phil smiled as the little girl eyed him intently. He chuckled, she sure didn't back down from a fight. He readied himself to leave when he noticed she looked dreadfully familiar. Wait...

"Carcetti? As in Randy Carcetti-Orton?" She nodded. Phil shook his head, those eyes. "Wait, wait...as in Stone "Bone Crusher" Carcetti? " She smiled brightly. It was cool to have her dad be known for something more than his crackhead tendencies. "Well, how about that? I loved that guy growing up. He's the reason I got in the business." Stoney smiled again, she was loving this…too bad her dad couldn't be there to see it. "How's he doing now, is he here?" Stoney's smiled faded and Phil noticed. "Hey, kid, I'm sorry." Phil had no idea why he was apologizing, but it seemed to make her feel better. He quickly tried to readjust. "Uh, don't worry about it. Um how about we go get something to eat?" Stoney shrugged, she _was_ hungry. "Alright then, let's go…Stoney, was it?" she nodded. "That guy was always one of a kind." Stoney smiled, he was one of a kind indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I:** Alright, that's chapter 2! Let me know!

**A/N II:** Thicker Than Blood update shall come very soon…cough cough NCJazzKnights.

**A/N III:** I know it's a slow start but soon we'll be deep into Carcetti drama! Muahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

A/N: Sorry for the delay...I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Stoney sat at the tall table silently munching on a fry as Phil gave commentary on all of the superstars and divas who entered the room. Stoney laughed silently as the laughter kept quietly escaping from her lips. She hadn't had much to laugh about in the last few days, not much at all. Ever since that final encounter with her father, they hadn't let her speak or him from him at all. Sadly, he used her fork to stick the meatball, sometimes she just wanted it all to end.<p>

Phil kept glancing at the girl before him, there was just something about her that made him wonder. He shrugged it off. This was Stone "Bone Crusher" Carcetti's daughter. He smiled, he would love to meet that guy some day. Shaking himself back into reality, he couldn't help but to notice that the kid looked beyond sad. He shook his head, the girl was trying to hide it, but it wasn't working. Clearly. "So kid, tell me about yourself?" The girl shrugged and continued chewing. Phil smiled. "What cat got your tongue?" She shrugged again.

"No, there's just not much to say." The man nodded and chewed on his sandwich.

"So you've got nothing to say? I mean you've gotta like something?" Stoney shrugged.

"Not really." Stoney thought for a moment. "I do like to read." Phil nodded.

"Well what do you like to read?" The girl shrugged.

"I enjoy Shakespeare." The man smiled and shook his head, this kid was just too much.

"Shakespeare? Aren't you like nine?" The girl scoffed sarcastically.

"Em twelve butt-wipe." The man nodded and smiled. Butt-wipe?

Within the next ten minutes or so, Stoney and Phil had hit it off. Once he'd broken through that initial shell, it had all been history. It was weird, but it was like they'd known each other for years. Within moments they began to finish each other's sentences. It was weird, indeed. She gave a half smile as they shared in ridiculing countless people and things. It was a good way to spend an afternoon. Phil gave a light smile at the girl, there was something he wanted to know.

"So Stoney, what is it like having the Bone Crusher as your father?" She smiled at the scruffy man and twirled a fry in her hands.

"I guess you could say that there's never a dull moment." Phil chuckled and drank his diet Pepsi.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Phil opened his mouth to speak again when he heard the angry pounding footsteps of someone behind him. Stoney rolled her eyes at the sight, while Phil merely faked intrigue.

"Cena what are you-" John held his hand up and zeroed in on Stoney. He got up in her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" She cocked her head and raised her eyebrow.

"Eating," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. John smiled.

"Eating?" he said tightly. "Well that's funny since I told you not to leave my locker room." Phil sighed, he also wasn't a big fan of Cena or how he was treating the kid.

"John, the kid was just eating with me, relax its not like she snorted coke or something."

"With her lineage its quite possible." Stoney's eyes turned to fire. "Now let's go." Stoney didn't move. She hated John more each day.

"Look here you…"

_Meanwhile _

Randy walked into the room and felt the tension immediately. He sighed as he found the source…his family. By the time Randy arrived on the table Stoney and John were snarling insults at each other. She was pissed for some reason. What else was new?

Randy walked up behind her and kissed her hair. "Hey, Tresorino. John." (…little treasure) Neither person seemed to notice him. "What's going on?" Stoney shook her head angrily and hopped off of the stool. She wasn't going to sit around and watch her father be ridiculed by the homewrecker. Randy watched her storm off and looked at the two adults next to him with intrigue. "What just happened?" John shook his head still fuming while Phil set the rest of his sandwich down.

"The people's genius here, freaked out on her because she left the locker room." Randy rolled his eyes.

"John, you know she hasn't had any rules in her entire life, you could've at least given the kid a break." Phil nodded.

"And not insulted her father." Randy looked at Phil and then at John.

"What do you mean?" Phil shrugged finishing off his sandwich.

"He implied that she was going to end up a crackhead because of her father." Randy's eyes tore towards John.

"You said what to my niece?" John rolled his eyes.

"Don't all of a sudden act like you care, you weren't around either." Angrily John exited the room. Randy grunted.

"Just great." Phil nodded and stood up.

"Yep. Great family, you've got there Orton." He turned to leave. Randy smiled sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks." Phil turned back around.

"Oh, by the way, tell Stoney that she's welcome in my locker room anytime." Randy rolled his eyes and went to grab a plate.

* * *

><p>Stoney stood out back grunting and kicking anything she could find. She was so enraged. Who was he to say anything about her dad? Her dad was a good man, unlike that snot faced butt-wipe. She began to rant in Italian. After a few minutes she stopped abruptly and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting the stick she let the smoke fill her lungs. She let out a breath of release. She really needed that. Finally, she could think clearly again. She just wanted her life to return to normal. She wanted to be back in their apartment sitting on her dad's lap listening to him tell her how beautiful she was. She sighed, she didn't even know how to get in touch with him. Chewing on her lip, she angrily wiped the tear away. She wasn't going to cry, not now, not ever.<p>

Sighing she heard the gravel shift behind her. She grunted. "Tresorino..." the man said softly. Stoney took a deep breath and turned to greet her uncle. She nodded.

"Zio." The man smiled, he hadn't been called that in a long time. Randy looked into the girl's eyes and saw the pain. He shook his head, he knew this had to be hard on her.

"What's going on? Why are you out here all alone?" The girl shrugged and went back to her cigarette. Sadly he smiled, she was just like Stone, always turning to chemical substances to change the outlook. He knelt down in front of the girl and stroked her face softly. "Would you like to call your dad?" Stoney's face shot up towards Randy. He nodded in understanding. Of course the kid was missing her father. He shook his head, that would be the last time he listened to Tess or John. Pulling out his cellphone he dialed the number. "Can I talk to Santo Carcetti?" He smiled and handed the phone to Stoney.

"Stone here." Stoney smiled brightly.

"Papa!" Stone sat up in his chair.

"Stoney, baby, how are you?" She smiled.

"I could be better. John sucks and I hate car rides." Stone smiled, that was his Stoney, always seeing the gloomy side of life.

"Baby, how'd you get this number?" Stoney shrugged.

"Zio, gave it to me." Stone rolled his eyes, of course, Randy had about as much spine as a jelly fish. The two talked for a few more minutes before Stone bid his baby goodbye. Stoney handed the phone back to Randy and put the cigarette to her lips. Randy rolled his eyes, that habit was going to have to die pretty soon.

"What's wrong?" Stoney looked into his eyes.

"He didn't want to talk to me." Randy sighed, the kid was smart.

"Tresorino, I'm sure..." Stoney shook her head and put her hand up.

"Don't lie to me, I know my father," she said as she walked off. Randy sighed, some summer this would be.


	4. Chapter 4

__Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.__

* * *

><p><em>Two Days later<em>

Stoney sighed miserably as she pulled her bags out of the trunk of the large SUV. The girl felt her fingers burn with rage as she placed her luggage on the ground. Shaking, she moved towards the front of the car. She absolutely hated John Felix Anthony Cena...with a passion, a **burning passion**. Stoney thought back to just a few hours prior.

_Stoney sat in the car on the verge of mind numbing boredom. All these idiots talked about was the idiocy known as Dancing with the Stars. She shook her head, there was absolutely a whole bunch of intelligence in that show. She rolled her eyes. Being stuck in a car with these geniuses was bound to lower her IQ...why couldn't she have intelligent relatives? Sighing the girl sat back. All she really wanted was her dad and for him to hold her. To tell her that everything would be alright. She shook her head, she knew it wasn't. _

"_Stoney?" The girl looked up fiercely and rolled her eyes. Of course he'd interrupt her thoughts. Why wouldn't he? She scoffed. _

"_What?" she snarled out. The man driving the car inhaled a sharp breath. The man coughed. Stoney _propped her elbow on top of the door handle and _lay her head against the window."If you think I'm going to refer to you as signor or zio, you've got another thing coming." John's knuckled turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. Why wouldn't she show him some respect? He shook his head at the comment, this kid had a mouth on her. The blonde haired woman sitting next to her sensed the tension in the car and tried to lessen it. She placed a bright smile on her face. _

"_Hey Stoney, so what do you like to do?" Stoney rolled her eyes in disgust as she looked the woman up and down._

"_Be left alone," she said snidely. John shook his head, this kid had absolutely no manners. Michelle sat back in her seat dejected while Stoney turned her attention back towards the road. John's cell phone rang. _

"_Hello," he said clearly angry. _

"_John, it's Randy, how's my little treasure box, doing?" John snorted and told Randy of all the back-talking and smart mouthing that Stoney had been doing for the last half hour. John smiled. _

"_You zio, wants to talk to you." Stoney burned with anger...snitch. He accepted the phone from the man's outstretched hand and placed it to her ear._

"_Buona sera, zio." She heard the man sigh._

"_Stoney, is what John said true?" The girl rolled her eyes._

"_Mostly, he's annoying," she said in a nonchalant way. "I hate him." Randy sighed._

_"You know you're not supposed to hate." The girl scoffed._

_"Well if he wasn't a homewrecker, I wouldn't have a right to hate." Randy grunted, he'd leave that for another day._

"_Stoney," he said tiredly. "You're in trouble." Stoney ground her teeth. "You need to respect John. Whether you like it or not, he's your zio, ok?" The girl burned with rage, she hated these people. _

"_Sí, zio," she ground. Randy rubbed his eyes._

"_You're going to apologize to John and anyone else you've been rude today or any other day for that matter. Then you're going to sit in the hotel room all day and then stay with me or Zio, for the whole show." Stoney rubbed her eyes in frustration._

"_I was supposed to hang out with Phil today." _

"_Well that's not gonna happen, Stoney, I hate doing this, but you'v really left me no other choice." Stoney rolled her eyes._

"_And to think I actually thought you were the only one on my side." She snorted bitterly, "I won't make that mistake again." Randy was starting to lose his temper. _

"_Calmarsi, la bambina." (...calm down, little girl.) Stoney grunted. _

"_Partirmi solo." (leave me alone) Randy grunted._

"_That's it, you're not going anywhere. You're gonna sit in that room until I come get you myself, capisce?" Stoney didn't respond, but chose to huff instead before angrily hitting the end button. John smiled at her in the rearview mirror. _

"_Was that fun?" Stoney burned with rage. Jerk._

"_No, but this is." Quickly she rolled down her window and flicked the phone out. She smiled as it broke into tiny pieces and was trampled by an eighteen wheeler. "So fun," she said with a wicked grin. John swerved the car and shook his head. He was going to kill that child._

Stoney smiled at the memory, at least she'd won something today. She wasn't so sure how long it would last, however. You didn't need any brains at all to realize that John was overly upset and it wouldn't him too long to complain to Randy. Stoney sighed, she'd lost her only ally in the world. She smiled as she thought of her Papa, the only man who ever treated her like she was worth something...like a precious gem. She smiled, she was his ruby and he her onyx. She felt a tear trickle down her eye as the thought of how much she loved him invaded her body. She _really _missed him. "Papa you are my-" Stoney's heartfelt cry to her father was interrupted by John roughly grabbing her by her arm. Stoney tried to pull away but John's grip was too tight. He was practically dragging her from the car to the hotel lobby. Once inside, Stoney took all of her strength and wrenched herself free from John's grasp.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked. The man looked around and smirked at her.

"Don't even try it you little worm." Stoney shook her head and turned angrily away from him. She rubbed her arm as she looked around the lobby. She felt a pang of sadness as she saw Phil standing there looking around for her. She smiled shyly at him and then shook her head. She wouldn't be able to hang out with them. Phil walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey there, what a fine day it is." Stoney snorted and rolled her eyes. "I've been texting you for over an hour, what's up?" Stoney shrugged, but John chose to speak for her.

"I took her phone because the little-" he paused, "_she_ decided to throw my phone out of the window. So until I get a new one, her's is mine." Phil bit back his laughter for the girl's expense. Phil turned sideways and stuck out his palm for Stoney to slap, the girl did so as she bit back a smile. John reached down and grabbed Stoney's hand tightly. "I'm sorry, but she's being punished, so come back...never," he said as he pulled the girl away.

"You're a jerk." John shook his head.

"Oh look, there's Uncle Randy." Stoney sighed, here it comes. Randy walked over to the two smiling.

"Hey, I've been calling you all day, what's up?" John looked at Stoney.

"You wanna tell Uncle Randy what you did to it?" Stoney raised her eyebrow.

"Not particularly." John smiled.

"Of course not." Rolling his eyes, he told Randy the story. Randy sighed.

"Stoney, I thought we agreed that you would behave." Stoney merely raised her eyebrow. "Fine," the man sighed. "Just get up to the room and stay there. I'll come get you when it's time to leave." Stoney ground her teeth, she was going to bolt this place as soon as she could. She shot Randy a look of betrayal and then turned away.

"Papa, would have never done this," she said as she slunk away from the two. Randy's heart broke and John knew it.

"Randy, don't do this." Randy shook his head.

"She just lost her father to rehab, she's been thrown into a family she never knew about, and you expect her to be on her best behavior? John she's supposed to act out, we're lucky that this hasn't been worse." John shook his head.

"You're unbelievable," he said as he stalked down the hallway past a sulking Stoney.

"Stoney, come here." Stoney sighed and turned around sluggishly. Once she got close to him he knelt down. "Look, I'm still not happy with your behavior, but I'm going to cut you some slack. You can hang with Phil tonight, but tomorrow, you're spending the whole day with me on a press tour and you're not going to have your ipod or a book." Stoney sighed. "Capisce?" She nodded.

"Yes, Zio." Randy kissed her forehead.

"Here, gimme your bags and go catch up with Phil." Stoney smiled at him and scurried away before he changed his mind, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Just maybe.


End file.
